wieso tut es dann so weh
by madhatter hi-chan
Summary: une petite explication pour voir Creed d'un autre jour, ou pourquoi il est devenu aussi fou. des perso invités interviendront au cours de l'histoire
1. chapter 1 : prélude

**Auteur :** hikaru shido

**Base :** black cat

**Genre : **songfic

**Disclaimer : **une petite explication pour voir Creed d'un autre jour, ou pourquoi il est devenu aussi fou.

La chanson est pas à moi, mais je sais pas de qui elle est (si vous la connaissez, pouvez-vous me le dire ?)

Wieso tut es dann so weh?

**Chapitre 1 : prélude**

_Il n'y a qu'une personne au monde que je respecte. Pourquoi, me direz-vous ? Simplement parce que c'est la seule personne qui m'a jamais battu à plate couture, et ce même alors que j'étais avantagé. Il est fort, très fort et il sait compter avec la chance comme vous vous en apercevrez bien plus tard. _

Ich weiss, dass ich mein Leben um dich dreht__

_C'est un solitaire comme moi je l'ai été avant que je ne devienne son partenaire. Nous ne l'avons été que bien peu de temps mais j'ai pu admirer ses méthodes et sa façon naturelle de tuer froidement quelle que soit la cible. Je pourrai même arriver à en remercier ces vieux imbéciles de Chronos de m'avoir fait rencontrer cet assassin parfait. __Il est devenu MON modèle, MON idole!_

Und ich weiss, dass das so bleibt doch wenn du gehst.__

_Mais un jour, il a vacillé puis disparu et cela fait maintenant deux ans que je suis à sa recherche. Par bonheur, il a ressurgi et je me suis mis à sa poursuite. J'y arriverai, il me rejoindra… il sera à MOI et à MOI SEUL ! Je deviendrais maître de cette créature fantastique et j'éliminerai toute personne qui se mettrai sur mon passage. Les obstacles à mes projets sont des ordures, des déchets, des moins que rien qu'il faut à tout prix faire disparaître._

Du lebst in jedem Traum und jede Nacht__

_J'oubliais de me présenter: je m'appelle Creed Diskens, j'ai 23 ans et je suis un maître du Tao et ma cible s'appelle Train Heartnet plus couramment connu sous le nom de Black Cat ou numéro XIII. C'était le meilleur assassin d'une organisation de vieux fous, qui gouvernent encore aujourd'hui le monde, nommée Chronos. Vous ne le saviez pas ? Vous êtes constamment surveillés, vos dirigeants ne sont pour la plupart que de simples pions de cette organisation tentaculaire. Ne vous êtes vous jamais interrogés sur le fait que les guerres et conflits semblent se déclencher juste au bon moment alors que des scandales divers menacent d'être mis à jour ? Certaines guerres ont même été déclenchées pour dissimuler les actions d'anciens éléments de Chronos, l'organisation en ayant profité pour les rayer définitivement de la carte du monde, eux et leurs secrets._

Und obwohl du fort bist hälst du mich hier wach.

_C'est d'ailleurs ce qu'ils voudront probablement me faire un jour même si ces imbéciles vont tomber sur os qu'ils auront du mal à faire passer. C'est pour abattre toute cette organisation de rats crevés, de pourritures ambulantes, que j'ai fondé Les Apôtres de l'Etoile afin de pouvoir prendre leur place avec une seule personne pour régner à mes côtés : Train Heartnet. _

Doch wieso tut es dann so weh, wieso tut es dann so weh,__

_Et pour cela, je vais devoir me charger des misérables insectes qui tournent autour de lui, comme j'ai déjà éliminé la sorcière. Train devra réussir à comprendre que je n'œuvre que pour son bien et un jour, vous verrez, il me remerciera sûrement ! Ce jour là, je pourrai dire que j'ai atteint mon principal but ! (mes autres buts resteront secrets pour l'instant et je les dévoilerai que quand le moment sera venu)_

Wieso merk' ich jedem Tag dass du mir fehlst?

_Mais lassez moi tout d'abord vous raconter une histoire, mon histoire et celle du plus beau jour de ma vie où je l'ai rencontré. _

_Vous l'avais-je dit ? Train Heartnet est ma propriété et toute personne qui le touchera aura à faire à moi ! Regardez le d'un peu trop près et je n'hésiterai pas à vous éliminer après vous avoir fait amèrement regretter votre audace !_

**A suivre…**

Alors, verdict ? Ça vaut le coup de continuer ou pas ?


	2. information

**Pour information, j'ai commencé un groupe sur yahoo. Passez donc le voir ! **

**Merci **

**l'adresse est dans mon profil!**

**Hi-chan**


End file.
